HetaGems
by AurAwesome
Summary: ¿Gema o humano? una fácil decisión para alguien que nunca se ha sentido parte de la humanidad. Alfred se aventurará al territorio de las gemas para descubrir lo que significa ser una en el internado Gemstone, aunque puede que no sea tan sencillo y emocionante como se imaginó. (AU estilo Steven Universe) [Otaku Trio. Bad Friends Trio. USUK]


**(EDIT: Me parece importante señalar que ha habido muchos cambios a lo largo de la serie de Steven Universe y este fanfic no será fiel a esos cambios-o revelaciones-, sin embargo se han realizado algunos ajustes.**

 **Algunas gemas se han cambiado:**

 **Alfred aún es Citrino**

 **Gilbert sigue siendo Espinela**

 **Arthur ahora es ESMERALDA**

 **Francis ahora es AMBAR azul**

 **Antonio ahora es TURMALINA verde)**

 **Este es un AU basado en la caricatura de Steven Universe, sin embargo no considero muy necesario haber visto la serie debido a que explico más o menos lo más importante. En caso de que desees ver Steven Universe sin tener spoilers de este fanfic, recomiendo al menos ver hasta el capitulo 40 de la temporada 1**

 **¿No sé si colocar esto como crossover...? Es decir, lo considero más un AU, por que cossover viene siendo cuando ambos mundos se unen, ¿no es así? Y este universo únicamente se basa en el de Steven Universe sin ser perfectamente exacto...**

 **Corríjame si me equivoco.**

 **También, la imagen de este fanfic es propiedad de usotsuki, de zerochan. Call-me-fantasy fue muy amable de editar la imagen por mí.** **¿También es necesario decir que ni hetalia ni Steven Universe son míos y todo eso? Bueno, eso también.**

 **En fin, ¡Comencemos!**

 **HetaGems**

—Alfred…—Emily lo miró preocupada—¿estás seguro de que…? ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

El mencionado recién bajaba del auto y apenas estaba sacando su mochila de este. Alzó la mirada a su madre y le sonrió.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, estaré bien. Tu lo dijiste, necesito aprender sobre lo que soy—trató de calmarla, pero eso no eliminó la angustiada mirada del rostro de la mayor.

Ya habían discutido esto numerosas veces. Alfred no se sentía muy humano que digamos, tener habilidades que se disparan cuando menos lo esperas no es para nada bueno. Todo aquello era herencia de su padre, quien ya no estaba con ellos y no podía ayudarle a aprender a manejar sus habilidades. Por eso necesitaba atender a esta escuela, necesitaba saber como controlar sus poderes, conocer lo que significaba ser una gema.

Su madre le mantuvo la mirada, ella no entendía ese mundo de las gemas ni parecía estar cerca de comprender a su propio hijo. Alzó la vista al internado, pensando en si sería lo mejor, si de verdad era una buena idea, pero realmente no había mucho que hacer. Alfred ya estaba inscrito, se encontraban justo en frente del instituto y ahora sólo le quedaba ver a su hijo marcharse. Volvió la vista a él, contemplando su pecho, sitio donde se distinguía apenas la silueta de la gema que alguna vez fue de su esposo ahora situada en el cuerpo de su hijo, tal como si fuera un collar. Era una piedra ovalada, amarilla y resplandeciente: Citrino.

—Está bien—le sonrió de vuelta—¡ven aquí para que me despida de ti al menos!

El menor rió, con sus mejillas colorándose. Generalmente no le gustaba que su madre se despidiera de beso con él en público, pero sabía que no volverían a verse por un largo tiempo, por lo que accedió, permitiéndose besar la mejilla y abrazar fuertemente. Correspondió el abrazo, acariciando la espalda de ella para calmarla. Comprendía que no sería sencillo.

-Nos vemos, mamá—se separó de ella y salió del auto con la mochila cargada del asa en una mano.

-Cuidate mucho, hijo…

—¡Adiós!—se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

Entonces su madre bajó el vidrio para continuar la conversación.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme si decides cambiar de opinión, ¿de acuerdo?

—No creo cambiar de opinión—se colocó la mochila a la espalda.

—Aun así, ¡llámame! Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Y yo a ti—se rió de la insistencia de su madre. La iba a extrañar indudablemente, pero ahora no paraba de maravillarse con este nuevo lugar; su nuevo hogar.

Finalmente la señora Jones se fue en su auto, dejando a Alfred ante una inmensa escuela. Parecía un palacio monstruoso, sus paredes parecían marfil, pero habría que sacrificar a todos los elefantes del mundo para que fuera así y ni siquiera alcanzaría. Era impresionante. Nunca había visto nada así en el territorio humano. Es decir, nunca vio en su vida un internado, pero tampoco creía que luciría tan increíblemente enorme como lo era este… ¿O puede que sí? Bueno, un internado debe ser grande para que en el residan una gran cantidad de alumnos de todos modos, y en definitiva podían verse bastantes paseando por la entrada. Había gemas por todas partes, caminaban de aquí para allá, algunos sólo conversaban entre ellos mientras se encontraban sentados en alguna de las bancas, otros al pie de la fuente circular situada justo en medio del campus. El gran "palacio" hacía una forma de media luna, cortada por un rio, al cual le seguía la elegante reja gótica que protegía el interior, aunque en estos momentos se encontraba abierta ante los pies del nuevo estudiante.

Iba a disponerse a entrar, pero un camión rebasó su caminar. Debía ser el camión del instituto, trayendo más alumnos. Alfred pudo ver como pasaba por encima del puente que atravesaba el río, y se estacionaba en frente de la fuente. De ahí comenzaron a bajar los estudiantes. El de lentes se acercó a observar como bajaban de este, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo grandes y fuertes que eran estas gemas. Probablemente serían mayores. ¡Eran geniales! ¿así se vería él cuando aprendiera a controlar sus poderes? De acuerdo, no parecía una gran idea preguntarles aquello, lucían bastante intimidantes a decir verdad.

Decidió seguir su camino hasta la entrada. La escuela se volvía cada vez más intimidante con forme avanzaba y se percataba de lo extrañas que eran las gemas a pesar de su forma relativamente humana. Podía notar que muchas miradas se posaban sobre él. Se sentía más observado incluso que en el territorio humano, pero trataba de limitarse a seguir su camino hasta la entrada. Sin embargo su paso fue cortado por tres chicos. Un albino con una gema roja en su frente, aunque cubierta por su flequillo plateado; un chico de cabello castaño con ojos verdes y una gema tan verde como estos sobre su muñeca; y por ultimo, estaba un rubio con el cabello agarrado, de ojos azules, cuya gema era azul y estaba situada en su hombro.

—Hola, ¿estás perdido?—preguntó la gema verde como si se dirigiera a un niño.

Alfred juntó sus cejas, extrañado de esta pregunta ¿parecería demasiado sorprendido y nervioso? Sólo estaba caminando hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada principal del instituto.

—Hey, esta es una escuela para gemas, sólo para que sepas—informó el albino con una sonrisa ladina y los brazos cruzados.

—Eh- ¿ya lo sé?—respondió el de lentes.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el rubio, sorprendido—pero… ¿qué hace un humano aquí?

—Un- ¿Qué?—Alfred se rió de la confusión y negó con la cabeza—¡no, no! Yo soy una gema, como ustedes.

—Bueno, no pareces para nada una gema—confesó el albino—¡no tienes una piedra!—se retiró su cabello de su frente para mostrar con una sonrisa de alarde su gema, la cual parecía ser un rubí.

Alfred bajó el cuello de su camisa, mostrando la gema amarilla de su pecho.

—No está a la vista por la playera, pero la tengo.

—Wow, no pareces una gema—admitió la gema verde mientras se acercaba a observar la gema—pero de verdad eres un Citrino…

—Nah, no es un Citrino—la gema roja apartó a su amigo para poder mirarla.

De pronto Alfred comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por como ahora el albino intentaba jalar su camisa para tener más visibilidad.

—Es mitad humano—dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba el mentón—eso es poco común… eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

La gema roja dejó la camisa de la semi-gema y miró al rubio de cabello largo con una ceja alzada.

—Si, acabo de llegar—sonrió con un poco más de confianza—¡soy Alfred!

—¡Yo soy Gilbert!—se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar de forma energética—gema de la Espinela.

—Yo soy Antonio, Turmalina.

—Francis, Ambar.

—Esperen…—Alfred pestañeó un par de veces—¿Por qué…? Pensé que ustedes se llamaban por su gema.

—Así lo hacen los viejos o los pretenciosos—dijo Gilbert haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—Ya no se usa mucho eso—reafirmó Francis—como desde hace algunos años hay nuevas generaciones de gemas, es más fácil ponernos nombres como lo hacen los humanos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y si le mostramos la escuela? Es nuevo después de todo—propuso Antonio con una amplia sonrisa—siempre he querido tener un amigo humano.

—No veo por qué no—Francis se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que la escuela no es tan interesante—resopló Gilbert—pero si el nuevo necesita nuestra asombrosa ayuda…

Entraron abriendo de azotón las puertas principales de par en par.

—¡Bienvenido a _Gemstone_ , el hogar de las gemas más fuertes e increíbles!—exclamó la gema roja—especialmente yo, por supuesto.

Avanzaron entre los pasillos, inundados por gemas de todos los tipos. Grandes, pequeñas, delgadas, fuertes, gordas, coloridas, obscuras. Se parecía mucho en ese aspecto a una escuela humana, la gente era tan diferente como lo serían las gemas.

—Esta es la biblioteca—anunció Francis—aquí puedes hacer investigaciones o leer por gusto, aunque si tienes alguna tarea es mejor que la intentes hacer con anticipación por que siempre se llena.

—Y el bibliotecario es un poco impaciente—añadió Antonio con una sonrisa.

La biblioteca era extensa, pero en estos momentos lucía bastante vacía, desértica. No se tomaron la molestia de explorarla, de cualquier forma esta era sólo la primera parada de varias.

—En este pasillo se encuentran los salones de clases de los de primero, como tú—dijo la gema verde—les enseñarán lo más básico de ser una gema.

—Lo más aburrido—murmuró Gilbert.

—No es tan malo, hay algunas cosas divertidas—intentó ser optimista.

Alfred no permitió que el comentario de Gilbert bajara sus ánimos, estaba seguro de que ser una gema debía ser más divertido que intentar ser un humano.

El recorrido llegó hasta un jardín en la parte posterior del gran edificio, en donde a lo largo del paisaje se veían canchas y otras estructuras, semejantes a un castillo, más allá de estas.

—Aquí es el área deportiva—dijo Francis—algunos alumnos disfrutan de juegos humanos aquí, pero se utiliza generalmente para entrenamientos como trotar, ejercicios al aire libre u otras actividades.

—¿Aquí juegan football?—preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa entre los labios y los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—Fu- ¿que?—Gilbert se descolocó.

—Algunas veces—Antonio sonrió—aunque no a todas las gemas les gustan los deportes humanos. ¡Quizás podamos jugar juntos un día!

Su camino fue guiado hasta uno de los edificios que tenía una particular forma circular. A diferencia de los otros lugares, este era más ruidoso. Se escuchaban los gritos, aclamaciones, risas y protestas.

—¿Tan pronto empezaron?—pensó en voz alta la gema azul.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó Alfred, confundido.

—La parte más divertida de toda la escuela—la gema roja le guiñó el ojo.

Alfred no comprendió a lo que se refería, por lo que se limitó a seguirlos a lo largo de unas escaleras que estaban poco iluminadas. Llegaron hasta un segundo piso, aquí estaba todo más iluminado por varios haz de luz que atravesaban la estructura. La gente parecía entusiasmada, demasiado. No pudo entenderlo hasta que alcanzó a ver que se trataba de una pelea en la que estaban envueltos un par de gemas.

Se sorprendió debido a que uno de los luchadores no sólo se veía bastante grande y fornido, sino que también tenía cuatro brazos y tres piernas, así como un par extra de ojos, entre los cuales se situaba una gema purpura. Su contrincante no parecía para nada ser una competencia; se trataba de un muchacho de tamaño regular, rubio y de unos determinados ojos verdes, ensombrecidos por su flequillo desordenado; su gema era verde, situada en el dorso de su mano, cerrada en un puño sobre su arma.

El arma del pequeño no era más que un arco recurvado color blanco en una mano y una flecha en la otra, mientras que el gran ser gozaba del poder de un látigo. El estruendo del chicote al azotar era de temer, debido a que era mucho más grande que un látigo regular.

 _Tras. Tras. Tras._

Los golpes eran insistentes, pero no conseguían alcanzar a la gema verde, quien en un instante de distracción de parte de la gema mayor, consiguió enterrarle con sus propias manos una de sus flechas e hizo gruñir a la enorme creatura.

Alfred estaba asombrado de la habilidad de ese chico para evitar el látigo, tenía una gran maestría para esquivar, correr, treparse a partes de la estructura del lugar tales como los pilares, postes que sobresalen de los muros, cuerdas colocadas en el lugar, y dar un ocasional golpe en puntos clave que deshacían el equilibrio de su adversario.

La gema verde ascendió entre pilares y cuerdas lo suficiente como para estar fuera del alcance de la gema purpura. Enroscó la cuerda en la que estaba colgado en una de sus piernas y se afianzó para evitar caer mientras grácilmente apuntaba con su arco y flecha a su objetivo. El chico de dos brazos parecía intentar buscar una manera de escalar, pero en cuanto intentó subir a un poste, este se quebró.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho que se encontraba en la cuerda.

—Wow- Ese chico va a- esperen, ¿lo va a matar?—preguntó el de lentes.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo despreocupadamente Antonio—sólo le va a hacer mucho daño.

Alfred puso una cara de horror, pero no pudo evitar continuar observando. Debía hacer algo para detener esta batalla sin sentido, pero para empezar debía buscar una forma de bajar hasta ahí. Había mucha gente en el lugar, pero aun así decidió intentar atravesar al montón de personas.

—¡Alfred!—gritó Francis—¿a dónde va?—cuestionó a sus amigos, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros.

Luego de precisar su blanco, el combatiente de ojos verdes disparó repetidamente a la gema de cuatro brazos. Este intentó evitarlas, pero más de una le dio. El rubio dejó su arma de lado y dio un salto desde la cuerda a los postes, bajando de uno en uno para luego saltar de una sola vez contra la gema y darle una patada, pero en ese momento la gema de cuatro brazos se separó, haciendo que el muchacho se estrellara contra el suelo. Soltó un quejido y apretó los puños. Alzó la vista hacia sus rivales, separados en dos individuos. Sonrió.

La gente empezó a aclamar.

—¡Gana Esmeralda!—anunció un chico que se introdujo a la arena.

Alfred detuvo su trote e intentó ver lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo. ¿Era todo? No… ¿No lo iba a matar? Pero… ¿Y donde estaba el de los cuatro brazos? ¿Por qué había ahora dos chicos heridos en la arena? Estaba tan confundido.

—¡Alfred!—escuchó que lo llamaban detrás de una masa de gente sus nuevos amigos. Supuso que sería mejor volver con ellos.

Cuando estuvo con ellos les preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en la arena, pues no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que pasó en ese lugar.

—La gema de cuatro brazos era una fusión, se unió con alguien más para entrar en batalla con Esmeralda—explicó Francis—él es una gema muy fuerte y engreído para estar en segundo año—suspiró.

—Espera… ¿Una fusión? ¿qué es eso?

—Es cuando te sincronizas con alguien—Antonio juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos para ilustrar lo que decía—luego de hacer un baile pueden fusionarse, ¡uniéndose en uno sólo! Así son más fuertes y hábiles.

—Oh… Eso no lo sabía… Pero… ¿por qué dijiste que les iba a hacer mucho daño?—la gema amarilla juntó sus cejas, mirando a la verde.

—Para ganar una batalla tienes que hacer que hacer suficiente daño a la otra gema para que regrese a su piedra para sanar o el otro debe rendirse—intervino Gilbert—pero esta vez ganó sólo por que no pueden ser dos contra uno a no ser que estén fusionados, y como se desfusionaron para evitar la patada, perdieron.

—Esmeralda se ve muy fuerte…—comentó Alfred con admiración. A pesar de que en un inicio se había asustado, debía reconocer que esa gema sabía pelear. Sus movimientos eran impresionantes, nunca vio nada así en el mundo humano, tal vez ni siquiera en una película como aquellas que le gustaban tanto.

—Nah, sólo es una gema que le gusta alardear—bufó Gilbert con una sonrisa—¡podría encargarme de él en cualquier momento!

Francis y Antonio empezaron a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dudan?—les reclamó, pero estos siguieron riendo—¡claro que podría vencerlo! Ya lo verán, me anotaré para pelear con él.

Se dirigieron al siguiente edificio más cercano, este era más grande que el anterior. Estaba rodeado por el río que pasaba por la entrada de la escuela, pero además estaba más ancho de una parte en la que ya se encontraban algunos estudiantes nadando.

—Bienvenido al gimnasio—Antonio abrió la puerta del gimnasio, revelando la gran cantidad de maquinas de ejercicio a utilizar que se encontraban ahí. Desde pesas, hasta caminadoras—tiene varios salones en donde practican esgrima, boxing, yoga ¡y muchas otras cosas!

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo puedo entrar a boxing?—preguntó Alfred.

—Sólo tienes que registrarte—Gilbert le rodeó los hombros con un brazo—¡si te metes a boxing serías mi compañero!

—¡Eso sería cool!

Como última parada, se dirigieron a los dormitorios. Ya habían paseado por toda la escuela, pero Alfred seguía cargando sus cosas por todos lados y no era un equipaje pequeño a decir verdad. Al menos podía sentirse aliviado de que no tenía que cargar con él más. El edificio de los dormitorios era enorme, aunque no era mayor que el edificio en el que se impartían clases. Tenía un jardín con flores hermosas que lo rodeaban delicadamente, arboles cuya sombra resguardaban a algunos alumnos del calor la tarde, aunque las brisas de la noche ya resultaban amenazantes.

El de lentes pudo distinguir que existía otro edificio, aunque este se encontraba significativamente apartado del resto. Estaba completamente vacío, nadie rondaba por sus alrededores, como era el caso de los otros lugares. Juntó sus cejas, tratando de adivinar el motivo, sin embargo no lo encontró por sí mismo.

—¿Qué es ese lugar de allá?—el alumno nuevo detuvo su caminar lentamente hasta quedarse parado en su sitio, pasos atrás de sus compañeros.

—¿Hm?—Gilbert alzó la mirada hacia la dirección el la que Alfred decía, percatándose de que hablaba de _ese_ edificio—eh…—hizo una mueca—será mejor que nos mantengamos lejos de ahí.

—¿Por qué…?

—¡Hey, vamos a ver los dormitorios de los chicos de primero!—apresuró Francis con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con ese lugar-?

—¡Sí!—apoyó Antonio—uno de esos será tuyo, Alfred.

—Vamos—Gilbert se unió al trio y se adelantó con su grupo de amigos.

Alfred no tuvo más remedio. Tras un suspiro, siguió a los otros y se adentró en este edificio que ahora tendría que llamar "hogar".

 **Bueno, esto fue como una introducción de cómo será, poco a poco se formará el equipo de las HetaGems. El plan es hacer capítulos cortos con temática simple, al estilo de Steven Universe… Pero los que han leído Marked me conocen y probablemente sabran que me gustan las cosas extremistas y todo puede pasar.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! ¿Reviews?**


End file.
